Serpentinx
Serpentinx was a Deltraxian, who originated from an unspecified Clan. However, he broke off from the main civilization at a young age, joining a group of banished Deltraxians in the wasteland, eventually naming themselves "The Rogue Clan". Together, the 5,000 members of the Rogue Clan conjured up evil beings known as "Darkenites" from black magic, challenging newcomers to take on an army of the creatures in order to join their clan. Those who failed would be fed to the Darkenites and eaten alive. Eventually, they were approached by Darkarayus, who boldly claimed he wanted to take over the Rogue Clan as their leader. Accepting his challenge, the current leader fought him in a duel, ultimately losing. As punishment, the leader ordered his fellow clansmen to hang him, sentencing himself to death to pay for his crime of losing. His last words were used to name Darkarayus as their new leader. It was then that Darkarayus declared that the Rogue Clan take revenge on the rest of Deltrax, thus forming Darkarayus' evil army. Angered by the direction this disgusting outsider was taking their clan in, Serpentinx vowed to one day usurp his throne and return the Rogue Clan to its former glory, becoming Darkarayus' second-in-command and gaining his trust in order to accomplish his goal. He later kidnapped Abbanon, the younger brother of Albacarth, from the Akuma Clan village and brainwashed him to be evil, training him to be an unstoppable assassin with intentions to use him as an instrument in Darkarayus' demise, but the entire army was sealed away by the core five Deltraxian Power Rangers before this goal was realized. Eons later, Serpentinx and the others were resurrected, and Darkarayus decided to steal a Deltraxian ship and take it to Earth in order to conquer it. Abbanon didn't initially wake up, so Serpentinx assumed that all loose ends had been tied up. However, Abbanon later showed up and offered to take out the new team of rangers, much to Serpentinx's chagrin. Vowing to help realized Abbanon's goal before discarding of him to cover up his tracks, Serpentinx failed, and Abbanon was freed from his evil spell, joining the newest team of Power Rangers as their sixth member. His other pawn, Cyber-Hydrax, was badly wounded in a battle with the rangers early on, crawling on the ground at the throes of death. However, Serpentinx had plans for him. Grabbing his weak, dying body off of the ground, Serpentinx injected Hydrax with a serum that extended his life for a little longer before fitting him with robotic upgrades, rebuilding him as Cyber-Hydrax. He then attempted to assassinate Darkarayus with Cyber-Hydrax's help, but the two failed and Serpentinx was scheduled to be executed. However, he escaped with the help of Cyber-Hydrax, and the two fled to Earth to form their own army, with Cyber-Hydrax as his second-in-command. He then began work on a way to dispose of both Darkarayus and the Power Rangers in order for him to take command of Darkarayus' army and bring back the former glory of the Rogue Clan. During what was intended to be a final battle against Darkarayus AND the rangers, Serpentinx was ultimately betrayed by Cyber-Hydrax, who revealed himself as Zentar, becoming the final villain of the series. He bled out almost instantly and was crushed under Zentar's feet, proving how weak Serpentinx really was. In the end, Serpentinx is remembered only as a power-hungry coward who used others to accomplish his lofty aims. Although his intentions may have been pure, he was consumed by them as well as a general lust for power, and it was because he lacked the ability to back up his desire for conquest that he was ultimately killed.